Sonic & Conker: Vampire's Lust
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: AU: When Blaze returns to her world, she ends up in a place she never came to before. And when she and the caretaker, Count Batula, both realize, could they love despite differences? Warning: Sexual themes and lemon. Batula/Blaze
1. Arrival to Mansion Batula

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Conker, just this fic and a character mentioned.

A/N: This will be updated as parts, so bare with me as you check out each part.

Sonic & Conker: Vampire Lust

Chapter 1: (Arrival to Mansion Batula)

"What is this place? This isn't where I was suppose to arrive. In fact, I've never seen this place in my home world map."

Blaze the Cat had just finished her mission of retrieving the Sol Emeralds from Sonic's dimension. However, when she arrived back in her dimension, she was in a different place. One she had never been in before.

Currently, she had tackled against the zombies and skeletons of the undead at where she had landed: the graveyard. When all was done, Blaze arrived to a narrow path where a dark mansion laid to rest.

"Hmmm, I wonder if anyone can tell me where I am?" she spoke to herself.

However, undead skeletal worms popped out of the ground, almost making a grab for her. She frowned at the situation, not liking what she has seen. She would have to jump over them. It was the only solution and it would take a while.

Inside the mansion itself, a dead victim fell to the ground while the one with blood on his fangs grabbed his cleaning cloth, wiping it off.

This squirrel aged pretty well, despite what other people claim.

He had gray-silver hair on his head that was in the shape of a heart with the remaining long hair tied in a ponytail fashion, though in truth, it was to hide his mutated ears (which even he himself could not explain). He had wore a crimson robe with gold rims on the edges of the sleeves and part of his robe while wearing a purple gown and a necklace of sort. The rest of him, however, was covered by the robe and gown, save for his hands with sharp claws that had not been filed or trimmed for so long.

His dull blue-gray eyes glanced at the victim, speaking in a Romanian accent, "Not as good as my grandson's blood. Fortunately, I had an extra tail, though it took almost 24 hours to be revived, thanks to ze idiots down in limbo."

His now cleaned fangs regressed back within his normal teeth, all pearl white as if the plaque had never come.

Surely no one would miss this victim, he thought as he grabbed the dead corpse, then tossed it out to the pit near the mansion. After all, he had to ensure that no one would know about vampires existence, other than those accursed visitors.

Just then, a thump sound was heard before a voice spoke, "Hello? Can you help me? I'm lost!"

He turned, glancing at the big doors leading to the mansion.

"I guess one more couldn't hurt." he smirked slightly.

Outside, Blaze waited. Perhaps someone who lived in the mansion could give her a clue as to where she was.

Just then, the gates opened up as she looked. There, she was amazed at the inside, especially with a picture of a squirrel in warrior clothing hanging at the stairway. Blaze looked more concerned about the place.

Then, she yelped, noticing the same person bowing as he grinned.

"Greetings," he spoke, "Velcome to my house. Please, enter at your own free will, and bring vith you some of the happiness zat is so evident in your face, and so lacking...in my own."

She looked more concerned at him, speaking, "I am Princess Blaze, protector of my kingdom and the Sol Emeralds."

"Princess?" he spoke with a stunned look.

It was impossible, he thought. He heard so many vast rumors about a princess and protector of the royal staff from different people that had come from there, but never had he witnessed such a person here.

He shook off the thought as she spoke, "Can you tell me your name at least?"

He only nodded, looking at her telling her, "Yes...I am known only as Batula."

A/N: Well, not a whole lot in this chapter. But I promise, the next chapter will be better. I promise. 


	2. Intentions

A/N: To those of you, this is a experiment pairing fic which means it may have some slight hints of Sonic/Blaze as well as some hints of Silver/Blaze, but it is solely a Batula/Blaze fic. Also, did I ask anyone if they could co-write this with me? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't.

Chapter 2: Intentions

Blaze looked concerned about it. Of course she heard of this Batula person, but they were usually myths about it.

"I just need a place to stay until I have enough energy to get home." she told him.

"It is perfectly understandable." He grinned, "Someone as yourself should not be out on such a cold and gloomy night."

At least he speaks like a gentleman, she thought.

The cat's hand was taken by the squirrel, heading up the stairs and into the bedroom. Hopefully, this night would help her rest up a bit.

Blaze came into the bedroom, looking surprised at the place. It was very old, yet beautiful at the same time. Some curtains hanged near the window as she smiled.

The cat turned, preparing to thank him, however, she noticed Batula had left the area.

"What's he planning?" she spoke to herself, "Could all those rumors be...nah, it couldn't be."

Blaze looked seriously before heading to where a bathroom was located. After all, even someone as old as he had to have some plumbing done within this vast mansion.

About ten minutes passed when Batula entered the room. He looked around, seeing if Blaze had fallen asleep.

The squirrel sighed, realizing Blaze had gone to explore the place. Might as well wait, he thought.

After all, unlike most of the other victims, Blaze herself struck with some interest.

Just as Batula began to go down the hallway, he heard singing. A wonderful voice was heard within the bathroom.

The vampire squirrel stopped, turning to where the steam had come from: inside the recently built bathroom.

Batula, of course, was a gentleman at heart, but his intentions and instincts were telling him to check on her. He was hesitating at first before he finally lifted up the picture near the door, looking in the peep hole.

There, he saw Blaze inside the shower, singing and naked while she was soaking herself.

It...it's too much, he thought to himself, but for some reason, it felt right to look at her.

The cat herself, was washing herself, touching her breasts as she slightly moaned. The cat gasped and moaned sweetly, believing it was that blue hedgehog or her friend, Silver, touching her and making her feel right.

The cat continued to rub herself with her soapy hands, rubbing downward before reaching her lower area, fingering and playing with it.

"Oh god!" she spoke, grunting.

She gasped, moaning and groaning as she kept touching her private area. Blaze couldn't help, but feel that she wanted something, and being alone, she was hoping to head home or at least back to Sonic's dimension to find either of her hedgehog comrades.

The cat meowed a bit, feeling a bit of precum going onto her fingers before she licked them. To her, it tasted good, and it would feel more wonderful when she had either partner at her arms again.

Batula, meanwhile, blushed deeply red at the sight. Never had he felt quite attractive to her. His bulge, when looking at it, looked like it was in agreement as well. The vampire couldn't help it, but he wanted her badly, and he'd do anything to have her.

Just then, he heard the shower turning off. The squirrel, with quick reflexes, hung the picture back up and dashed off. By the time Blaze had come out, now wrapped in a towel, he was gone...for now. 


End file.
